Warriors of Light
The Warriors of Light are AncientGarurumon and his legacy, those Digimon whose forms the users of the Spirits of Light he left behind can take. Those who use the Spirits of Light have the ability to combine with each other or with Spirits of other elements, becoming even more powerful. AncientGarurumon AncientGarurumon is an Ancient Beast Digimon and one of the ten Ancient Warriors with the power over light. He can manipulate blows and strikes at blinding speeds. This super-shiny fighter has a gigantic figure. He wields two swords known as the Sharpness Claymores. His name come from the English word ancient and garuru, the Japanese word for a growl. He created the Spirits of Light. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Attacks *'Absolute Zero' *'Sharpness Claymore': Grasps his two Sharpness Claymore and rushes at the enemy, stopping in front of them while lifting the massive swords into the air, and then crashes them down in two parallel diagonal slashes. Strabimon Strabimon is the Rookie form of Lobomon. His name may come from [[wikipedia:strabismus|'strabi'smus]] the Greek Word meaning "to squint". Attacks *'Darkness Hand'DM-223: Strabimon (Licht Nagel, ) *'Licht Bain' ( ) Lobomon Lobomon is a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Human Warrior of Light, using the power of AncientGarurumon. His name comes from "lobo", the Spanish, Tagalog and Portuguese word for wolf. His original Japanese name is Wolfmon, from "Wolf" . He is kind but taciturn. Lobomon's body is empowered with the "Saint Amethyst", which is filled with holy light. If his heart is just, the crystal increases in strength, but if it is evil, it becomes fragile. He is able to form the "Licht Schibert" swords into the "Twin Blade". Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 There are two Lobomon: Koji and another named . ExLobomon is unlocked when the game is beaten with all six characters, with either Lobomon, Beetlemon, or Loewemon getting 800 points. He uses light saber attacks. His Beast Spirit is MagnaGarurumon, and his Ancient form is Susanoomon.The real Lobomon also can unlock Loewemon by defeating Cherubimon. Digital Monster D-Project Lobomon can be obtained by giving the Human Spirit of Light to a Gabumon or Garurumon. Attacks *'Lobo Kendo' (Licht Sieger, ): Uses his "Light Kendo" swords to slice his enemies in two. *'Howling Laser' (Licht Kugel, ): Gathers energy to the weapon on his left wrist, and releases it in a burst of light energy. *'Strahl' ( ) KendoGarurumon KendoGarurumon is an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Light, using the power of AncientGarurumon. His name comes from "kendo" and Garurumon. His Japanese name Garmmon comes from [[wikipedia:Garm (Norse mythology)|'Garm']], a huge wolf in Norse mythology. KendoGarurumon inhabits in the optical fiber cable and moves at a super light speed. He will never betray those he swears that he will be loyal to. He has the "Wing Blades" equipped on his back. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon World 3 KendoGarurumon, known as BladeGarurumon in this game, is a result of DNA Digivolution of Grizzlymon and Growlmon. Attacks *'Lupine Laser' (Solar Laser): Shoots a beam of energy from his mouth. *'Howling Star' (Speed Star): Uses the Wing Blades on his back to slice apart the enemy. Beowolfmon Beowolfmon is a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon, holding the power of AncientGarurumon. As the Legendary Advanced Warrior of Light, known as the in Japanese media, he is a combination of both Lobomon and KendoGarurumon. His name comes from "[[wikipedia:Beowulf|'Beo'wulf]]", a hero in an Anglo-Saxon legend, and "Wolfmon". Beowolfmon attacks at a speed like light speed. Digimon Frontier Attacks *'Frozen Hunter' (Zwei Händer, ): Raises his saber forming a giant wolf of light energy, and then takes a slash that is faster than the eye can see. *'Cleansing Light' (Licht Angriff, ): Fires missiles and a laser at his opponents. *'Beo Saber': Uses his saber to attack his opponent. *'Twin Blades of Ray'DM-175: Beowolfmon MagnaGarurumon MagnaGarurumon is a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon in Transcend Form. As the Legendary Zeta Warrior of Light, known as the in Japanese media, he is the fusion of Beowolfmon and the Spirits of Darkness, Thunder, Steel and Water. His name comes from "magna", the Latin word for great, and Garurumon. MagnaGarurumon can move at a high speed even when he is equipped with all the weapons and the flying unit. If the armor on his chest is separated, he can move even faster. He has a cannon "Sniper Phantom" equipped on his right arm, and the "Strike Phantom" equipped on his left hand. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 ExLobomon's "Beast" form is MagnaGarurumon. Attacks *'Starburst Hunter' (Starlight Velocity): Dashes forward, and surrounds himself in an aura of light as he crashes into the opponent. Only used when he drops his armor and weapons. *'Feral Fire' (Machine Gun Destroy): Leaps into the air, propelling himself forward while raining a wave of gunfire blasts down on the enemy below. Can be fired in one shot bursts from his "Sniper Phantom" or as a machine gun in his "Strike Phantom" *'Magna Missiles'This attack is only named in the dub.: Consecutive missiles are launched at the opponent. Can be fired from either his flying unit, "Sniper Phantom", or "Strike Phantom". *'Magna Rockets' *'Ultimate Victory'DM-178: MagnaGarurumon Notes and References Category:Legendary Warriors